In a different light
by YaoiKnights
Summary: This is about Kagome and Inuyasha. But now Kagome is the sister of Kikyo, and InuYasha don't know what to do, when he start to like Kagome, but he needs to hate her. [InuKag] future InuSess Maybe.
1. The beginning

**I do NOT own InuYasha.**

_Chapter 1: The beginning._

"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo! Can you teach me how to shoot arrows like that?" Kagome asked, while running towards her sister.

"Oh, hi little one! Well, I can teach you, but you need to practice a lot."

"That's fine.. But sister? Did something good happen?" Kagome asked curiously, but Kikyo looked away.

"Sister Kikyo! You're blushing!" Kagome yelled, smiling.

"No, I'm not! But, can I help you tommorow? I need to go.. Somewhere." And then Kikyo ran off.

"Wait siste-.." Kagome sighed, while walking back to their little house.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kikyo ran to the big tree in the forest, where she had arranged with InuYasha. She looked around, and then grabbed the sacred jewel out of her sleeve.

"Today is the day, InuYasha." She whispered. And walked towards the grassfield next to the tree.

"InuYasha? Are you the- AH!" She felt something That felt like a knife in her back and she fell on the ground.

"Inu...Yasha?" She said with a small voice. Then she heard a sarcastic voice from behind her.

"I never had the intention of being 'human'. I just wanted the sacred jewel" So he put his foot on the hand of Kikyo, whom made a painful sound, and then grabbed the necklace with the sacred jewel. While he ran off, kikyo screamed:  
"I hate you! Inuyasha!" And then slowly stood up grabbing her bow.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Inuyasha ran to the big tree in the middle of the forest, when he heard Kikyo:

"Half-demon.. DIE!" She grabbed her bow, and shot a arrow.

"Kikyo.. Wha-..?!" He jumped, to avoid the arrow, and landed back on the ground. Kikyo shot a sealing arrow, right through InuYasha. That's how he became sealed to the sacred tree.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Kikyo fell down on the stones. Kagome and Priestess Kaede came running towards her.

"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo! What happened!" Kagome yelled.

"Inu..Yasha.. Sacred jewel.. Burn it with my body." Kikyo said slowly.

"Is that what you wish?" Priestess Kaede asked, looking at the wounds on the back of Kikyo.

"Y-Yeah, and Kagome.. Take my bow and arrow."

"Yes.. Sister Kikyo." Kagome said, with tears in her eyes.

"Rest Well, Sister.."

That was the last thing, Kagome could say to her sister.

**Wellllll...! That was chapter 1, I know, I know.. Most of this already happened in the real one, but I had to start ****somewhere****. So review and stuff:)**


	2. Ten years later

**Disclaimer: I DO ****NOT**** own Inuyasha or the chars!**

_Chapter 2: Ten years later._

Kagome walked towards InuYasha's forest. When she looked up to the tree, she saw InuYasha. Always when she saw him, she became sad. This time too.

"Why, InuYasha.. Why did you kill sister Kikyo. She loved you. You betrayed her." 'Well so far I know.. I'd be happy if I could hear his story. Maybe something happened' was what Kagome thought. She jumped on the foot of the tree, and walked towards InuYasha. She knew, that she was the only one who could pull out the arrow.

"Kagome! What are you doing up there?!" Kagome heard Old Priestess Kaede's voice. So she turned around.

"Preying for Sister Kikyo." Kagome said. Kaede looked up to Kagome.

"You want to know more about him, don't you?" Kaede asked. Kagome looked at her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess"

"Then pull it out." Kagome looked shocked at Kaede.

"B-But.. "

"Kagome, he won't hurt you."

"How do you know?! What if he kills me too!" I started to scream. Kaede pulled out a necklace from her sleeve.

"Put this around his neck, and whenever he tries to hurt you, say 'Sit, boy'. 'Kay?" Kaede looked calm, so Kagome thought it was okay. She grabbed the necklace from Kaede and she hang it on the neck of InuYasha. Then she grabbed the arrow, looked at InuYasha while he was still dead, and then.. She pulled. There was a bright light, and the the eyes of the half-demon opened. Kaede walked slowly away, without Kagome noticing. Kagome jumped of the foot of the tree, and looked up to the demon.

"Good morning, InuYasha." She said.

"Grhmmm.. Who are you" InuYasha out his arms & legs, and jumped of the tree.

"And why am I not dead, and where is Kikyo?" He looked annoyed when he said Kikyo, but still, Kagome saw some sadness in his eyes.

"Wow.. You've got a lot questions for someone that just wake.. Well, I'm Kagome, you're not dead, cause sister Kikyo sealed you, you're not killed, and..." Kagome stopped talking.

"So, you're that brat who was with Kikyo. And? The last question, where is she, and more important where's the sacred jewel?" Kagome knew he started to get annoyed. But he wasn't the only one.

"You know where she is, damn! And you can guess where the sacred jewel is!"  
Kagome started yelling. InuYasha blinked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you don't look like you're going to tell me where she is, so I'll find her myself." And with that, he ran off.

"Wait Inuya-.." Kagome sighed. 'Well, that didn't really go well.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stopped next to the village, there's nothing changed, except..

"From who is that grave, normal if someone died, they would lie at the graveyard" He growled. 'I guess he/she is important, I'll look who it is.' So he ran to the grave, looked in shock what is written on the stone.

'Priestess Kikyo. Protector of the village. She's killed by the Half-demon. Rest in peace, Priestess.'

'WHat.. Half-Demon..? Me..?' He thought.

_You know where she is, damn! And you can guess where the sacred jewel is!_  
He heard through his head. So he walked towards Kikyo's house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome! Can you get some plants that grow around the house?"

"Sure Priestess Kaede!" Kagome walked through the door, towards the small green plants. Then she saw someone, walking towards her, in a red suit.

"...Inu...Yasha?" Kagome saw his sad face, and walked towards him, but stopped when the distance between them was a few meters.

".. I didn't.." Inuyasha said.

"What..?" Kagome looked surprised.

"I didn't kill her!" He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and ran towards Kagome. But Kagome noticed fast, and ran off.

"InuYasha, WAIT!" She yelled. "What're you doin!"

"You lied! Damn! I didn't kill her!" Kagome got scared, what was he talking about. Who else could have do it.

"InuYasha listen to me!" Kagome noticed that InuYasha was a lot faster then she was. "SIT, BOY!" She screamed.

BAM!

"What the..- What is this necklace?"

"I got it from Kaede, now listen to me." Kagome told the story about what she heard from her sister.**_ (Too lazy to write again, so if you don't remember, read chapter 1 again)._**

"That's not true!" Was what InuYasha said, when Kagome was done.

"Then what happened..?" Kagome asked, with a truly interesten face.

"Uhh.. Umm.. That's.." InuYasha looked at her eyes, and his heart skipped a beat.

"None of your bussiness." And he ran off.

"INUYAAAAASHAAAAA! Come back HERE! NOW!

**_End chapter 2, so, review please. What'll happen next chapter, I don't really know :P_**

Ja ne!


End file.
